Rwby: Drunken Marriage With A OC Deer Faunus
by Getwrecked0315
Summary: I know these storys are cliche but i havent seen an oc in any of them . Jaune Arc x OC .
1. How it happens

**I'm not good at this , oh and the oc was on my previous account but something happened . Ps I don't own rwby . Melodys'** **appearance is comprised of white skin ,green eyes , white hair , she is a deer Faunus so she has deer antlers , her outfit is a modified white fang uniform without the mask or emblem on her back.**

Jaune and his friends were going to Juniors bar for a party because yang convinced them .

The group consisted of team RWBY ,team JNPR ,team CFVY ,Melody harmony and her brothers .

 **( Junior's bar )**

The group of friends had finally arrived at juniors bar

Yang:Hey everyone .

All the guards were about to pull out there weapons until Junior stopped them.

Junior: What do you want blondie ?

Yang: Nothing but me and my friends wanted to party and drink .

Junior knew he couldn't deny her request , not after last time .

Junior: Fine go ahead .

Then Junior got back to serving drinks.

Jaune: So now what ?

Yang: we party and drink I guess.

Jaune: uhh Okay.

 **(Time skip because I'm lazy )**

Right now Jaune was sitting at the bar alone and a good amount of people have left , and Jaune was thinking about a girl that had gotten his interest and that girl was named Melody Harmony.

he started liking her about a month after he stopped trying to get with Weiss and he was wondering how to ask her out he didn't want to scare her off like Weiss . Well that and she had two brothers and one sister who were very protective .

???: Hey Jaune .

Jaune turned around to see the very girl he was thinking about , he turned red before saying .

Jaune: H-hey Melody .

To say Jaune was nervous was an understatement , but he can't act like a nervous wreck, not when Melody is in front of him he had to act normal .

Melody: So what are you doing ?

Jaune: Nothing much just thinking .

Melody: Oh well um, may I sit down next to you ?

Jaune was surprised by her request but was going to accept.

Jaune: Sure .

Melody sat down next to him .

Melody: So how was your day ?

Jaune: Great.

Just then Junior walked in front of them

Junior: What do want ?

They both ordered some alcohol **(because why not)**

Jaune: So Melody how are your brothers and sister?

Melody: they're good, Buck is tall as ever , Michael is still doing good as the medic of his team , and Brittney is seeing patients left and right in the med bay back at Beacon . do you have any siblings?

Jaune: Yeah seven sisters.

Melodys' eyes got wide with shock .

Melody: Seven sisters?!

Jaune nodded his head .

Melody: Wow I feel bad for your mom .

Just then Junior placed their drinks in front of them .

Junior: Sorry it took so long, had to deal with something .

Jaune: It's ok .

They grabbed their drinks and Melody started talking .

Melody: It's been a good night .

Jaune: Yeah it has .

Jaune wasn't too nervous any more.

They clinked their drinks together and started drinking them and that is all they will remember .

 **Finally I'm done with this part the next chapter will have Melodys' siblings trying to kill Jaune .**


	2. Awake and married

**This chapter will have Melodys siblings trying to kill Jaune enjoy.** **ps I don't own rwby and I am not good at this just tell me what to fix**

( in a Hotel room )

Right now we see the blond knight Jaune arc in bed waking up with a hangover so bad it would bring Qrow Brawren to shame .

(Jaune): ugh what happened, last thing I remember was having a drink and then nothing .

Just then realized he was in a hotel room on a king sized bed , he was also naked and wearing a ring on finger .

(Jaune): what happened last night.

Then he heard a yawn next to him.

Jaune looked to his left to see Melody sleeping and completely NAKED as well. Jaune was scared at this point , not because of what is happening but what will happen when Melodys siblings find out about this, no scratch that when his sisters find out ,they would kill him in the worst way .

(Jaune): I am so dead .

He whispered this but it was still enough to wake the sleeping deer faunas, she gave another cute yawn before looking around and seeing their situation, her eyes met his and went wide with and shock and she backed away grabbed the blanket covered herself and gave a quick scream at the same time Jaune grabbed a pillow to cover his crotch .

(Melody): what happened last night ?

(Jaune): I d-don't know , all I remember is having a drink and the next thing I wake up to see you completely naked next to me .

They looked away from each over and Melody stood up.

(Melody): Let's just get dressed before anything else alright .

She grabbed her clothes and walked to the bathroom to get dressed.

Jaune picked up his clothes and got dressed when he was done he felt something in his pocket ,he then grabbed and took it out it was a folded piece of paper .He unfolded it and saw that it was a marriage certificate with his and Melodys' name on it , he had no other way to express his emotions at this point and just said what his brain said to .

(Jaune): WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK .

Just then the bathroom door opened and Melody went out of it with a confused face .

(Melody): What's wrong?

He showed her the certificate and her eyes went wide .

(Melody): Guess that explains this .

She showed him her hand to see a wedding ring on it .

(Jaune): You too ?!

She nodded .

(Jaune): So we are actually married now .

She gave another nod not knowing what to say.

(Jaune): Alright we need to head back to Beacon .

(Melody): Alright.

 **(Time skip)**

Right now they were on the bull head with Jaune as usual barfing in a trash bin with Melody patting his back .

(Melody): Are you alright Jaune .

Jaune then put his thumb up and continued to barf in the bin . This went on for a while and eventually the bull head stopped along with Jaunes barfing .

(Jaune): Thank god it's over .

 **(Another time skip brought to you by chibi Jaune in a tuxedo and chibi Melody in a wedding dress at a wedding . Because why not)**

Right now they are a hallway inside Beacon wondering what to do next .

(Jaune): So now what ?

(Melody): Go to class and make sure nobody knows until we find out what to do .

Before Jaune could respond he felt a hand grip his throat and lift him Melody saw this and looked toward the person and reconised him instantly.

(Melody): Buck what are you doing .

The tall man now known as Buck looked down at his little sister and started to speak.

(Buck): I know he what did!

At this point Melodys eyes were wide with fear for Jaunes safety.

(Melody): How?

(???): Ozpin told us .

Melody looked to her right to see her big sister Brittney and other big brother Michael and they looked pissed .

(Melody): Please don't hurt hurt him .

(???): Oh they won't .

Out of now Team JNPR and team RWBY had their weapons out and Buck put Jaune down and grabbed his weapon along with Brittney and Micheal

(Ruby): Why are you trying to kill Jaune.

Buck stepped forward with a face showing anger .

(Buck): He got drunk and FUCKED and MARRIED Melody

Teams RWBY and JNPR except for Jaune eyes got wide with shock and the all looked at the now married couple and before things could go any further professor Ozpin and Ms. Goodwitch stepped in .

(Ozpin): Now children im sure we can get through this without violence , so let's discuss this in my office and miss Harmony your team will be there .

They all went with him to his office to discuss the problem at hand .

 **I finally done with this chapter sorry if it's bad . Tell me what you think an I'll explain What Melodys siblings look like and their weapons goodbye.**


End file.
